This invention relates to an annular flange which can be positioned on a shaft and fixed in place. The flange functions as a stop to locate a shaft at a particular distance in a hole or to retain an object in a position on a shaft.
Previous devices, such as snap rings, cotter pins or split pins require the shaft to be machined or drilled, weakening the shaft and adding cost. A locking ring requires no machining, but has a greater cost penalty and can only be placed on the shaft if the diameter of the shaft is constant or has a diameter reduction.
This novel annular flange has numerous advantages over the prior art. The present invention is materially stronger than the prior art snap rings, cotter rings, or split pins and requires no machinery drilling and thus does not weaken the shaft and reduces cost.
This novel shaft flange is also stronger than the prior art. The prior art roughly withstands approximately 400 lbs. of pressure while the present invention withstands approximately 1,200 lbs. of pressure. (See Chart 1.) It also exceeds present methods push-out force by a multiple of two.
The present invention is also easier to assemble, easier to manufacture, has approximately one half lower production costs than the prior art and is only 20% of the weight of the prior art.
This annular flange can be installed at the shaft manufacturing before painting adding yet another advantage over the prior art. Additionally, this flange can encircle the shaft at any point along the shaft unlike the prior art which must be slid over a free shaft end and slid down the circumference of the shaft to the point the flange is to be permanently affixed to the shaft. This trait of the present invention provides much flexibility and wider applications for its use.
This novel annular flange can be used in a myriad of industries such as automotive, lawn and garden, military equipment and machine tools. This device would be useful in any application where there exists a requirement to have two mating parts slide together and stop at a predetermined distance.
______________________________________ CHART 1 Flange Shaft Flange Thickness Push Out O.D. Dia. (Inch) I.D. (Inch) (Inch) Force (lb's.) ______________________________________ 1.500 .745 * .130 1,000 lbs. 1.500 .770 * .130 1,250 lbs. 1.040 .706 * .130 300 lbs. 1.040 .716 * .130 500 lbs. ______________________________________ *Flange I.D. (Inch)--to be determined by shaft diameter.